Cross Fight B-Daman eS
Cross Fight B-Daman eS is the second B-Daman anime series in the Cross Fight saga, succeeding B-Daman Crossfire. It is based on the Emblem Charge System introduced in the toy-line in September 2012. It premiered on October 7, 2012 after an airing of Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G on 8:45 JST at TV Tokyo. It was later moved to 8:30 JST following the conclusion of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G anime, and introduction of the Beast Saga anime. The series concluded on September 29, 2013. History In August 2012, a list of releases post-September was leaked onto the internet, suggesting that B-Daman may receive a renewal. On September 7, 2012, the official website was updated with details on a new series; Cross Fight B-Daman eS. This series would take place on a new island and revolve around a new character, Kamon Day, and his best friend Misuru Hachuka. It would also focus on a new B-Daman system titled the Emblem Charge System. On September 21, 2012, the official website received a second update, detailing the three main characters; * Kamon Day - a young boy who is haunted by memories of a past he doesn't remember having. He discovers Drive Garuburn at a B-Daman shop. * Misuru Hachuka - A local gang leader. He uses the Precision-Type Slot Stinger. * Samuru Shigami - Samuru returns with his new Emblem Charge B-Daman, Sonic Dravise. On October 7, 2012, the first episode debuted and along with it, more characters were revealed in the opening and ending themes: * Yuki Washimura - Yuki returns with his new Across=Eagle B-Daman. He appears to have a crush on Aona Day. * Aona Day - Kamon's older sister. She owns and runs a restaurant, and does not battle. * Ken Ogami - A Black B-Shot (Blacklisted B-Shot) on the run who owns the Power-Type Detonate Wolg. * Greg Day - A man who trains Kamon to become the #1 B-Shot, and also runs the B-Junk B-Daman Club. He is actually Kamon's father, but keeps it a secret from him until the later episodes. * Rory Takakura - Rory returns as the Crossfire referee. She is good friends with Aona. * Riki Ryugasaki - Riki is shown as a silhouette in the opening, Dream. He used Thunder Dracyan until in episode 21, where he upgraded it into Rising Dracyan also, his silhouette is removed at the updated Dream (Japanese only). Starting on Episode 29 (Japanese Only), even more characters were revealed in the opening and ending themes: * Bakuga Shira an old friend of Jenta Kokuji and uses Kreis Raydra * Jenta Kokuji - an old friend of Bakuga and uses Dashing Tankshell. * Novu Moru - he returns with Derek and owns Force Dragren. * Hugo Raidoh - he returns with the new Jet=Leohjya. * Simon Sumiya - he returns with Mach=Sasword. * Basara Kurochi - he comes back with Stream Drazeros. Starting January 6, 2013, Cross Fight B-Daman eS assumed the new timeslot of 8:30am JST, following the conclusion of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G anime in Japan and introduction of the Beast Saga anime. Plot In Crestland the strict code of the Road Fight states that the loser of a battle cannot disobey the winner. So, B-Shots (B-Daman players) there spend their days in ruthless battles. Kamon Day lives in the south area of Crestland. He is a cheerful, happy boy who loves B-Daman. However, he has lost his memories of the past. Other than his older sister, Aona, he doesn't remember anything about his family or B-Daman. One day Kamon comes across a B-Daman named Garuburn in the garage of the B-Daman Club. His memories do not return, but for some reason Kamon feels a connection to the B-Daman. And so, he becomes Garuburn's partner and begins playing B-Daman again. Meanwhile, the WBMA(World B-Daman Association) dispatches Samuru Shigami and others to Crestland. Their goal is to replace the survival of the fittest style Road Fight with the earnest, skill-building competition of Crossfire. After having some heated battles with the Crossfire B-Shots, the B-Shots of Crestland begin to understand the true fun of B-Daman. Kamon eventually regains his lost memories of B-Daman and starts battling in order to lead Crestland's B-Shots down the correct path. Episodes ''Main article: List of B-Daman Fireblast episodes '' External Links Category:Anime Category:B-Daman Series